This application relates to the art of switches and, more particularly, to switches of the type having connector terminals projecting externally of a switch housing. The invention is particularly applicable to thermostatic switches, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and can be used for purposes other than thermostatic switches.
A thermostat for two temperature control includes a pair of switches, each having a pair of contacts. Arranging the connector terminals of such a device in line for use with a multifit connector is difficult to accomplish without exceeding the desired envelope in which all of the components are mounted.
It would be desirable to have a thermostat of the type described wherein the terminal members are fitted within a very confined space.